My Great Mistake
by gigglezgirl55
Summary: Bella is forced into going to a party , she calls jacob and asks him to go with her , the mysteriously gorgeous man she picks up is not Jacob.. They're hooked , but Edward has some dark secrets of the past.. All Human. R
1. Chapter 1

**My Great Mistake**

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh! Jess! You know I don't really like going to parties! Please don't make me go!" I pleaded. The last thing I wanted was to go to some stupid party that a radio station was holding.

"Come on Bella! I got four tickets! I'm inviting you and Mike, and then you can invite someone to be your date for the fourth ticket! Please! It'll be really fun I promise!" Why did I have to become friends with her? This is all she does, gossip and make me do things I don't want to do.

"Fine Jess, I'll go." I grumbled.

"Yeah!" She squealed. "Now all we have to do is find you date and get dresses and shoes and accessories! Oh Bella, thank you! I promise you wont regret it!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I mumbled.

"Well it starts at 6:oo tomorrow night which is July 11th. It is the club right across from our usual hangout. Anything else?"

"No that's it. Thanks."

"Now we just need to find out who your date is gonna be! Maybe you should ask Erik to come. He really likes you, you know!"

I internally groaned. Erik was one of the last people I would go out with, along with Tyler and Mike. "That's ok. I've got this one covered. I think I'm going to invite my friend Jake from La Push. But just as a friend NOT as a date."

"Sure, sure whatever you say." Jessica said with annoyance. She always hated not getting her way. And I think she wanted me to have a date to make sure Mike wouldn't try anything. We both knew, though we pretended not to, that Mike like a little more than he should. Especially since he has a girlfriend.

"Ok well bye then." I was about to put down the phone when she hastily interrupted me.

"Wait! After you call Jake we have to go to Port Angeles to go shopping for dresses, shoes and accessories, ok?"

"Alright fine. Bye Jess." I finally got to click off the phone and give out a big long sigh. Why oh why does she have to put me through this? A shopping trip I can deal with, but _party! _I think I might go crazy.

I wasn't quit sure if I was ready to drop the bomb on Jake, but I know as long as I was there he'd say yes. _Now if I could just remember his number. _He had just gotten a new cell phone and just _had_ to change the number with it too. Then I remembered that I wrote it down when he told me.

I dug through my bag until I found the piece of paper that said, 'Jakes number' at the top. I picked up my phone and started dialing. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?" He sounded different. He probably just had a cold. He looked a little sick yesterday.

"Hey! Guess what?" I said in a sad, defeated tone.

"Uuhhh…" I waited as he pondered the horrible possibilities. "You actually found us something to do this weekend?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"I guess you say that. Jessica actually forced me into going to this stupid party that a radio station is holding. She is really excited because apparently, 'Everyone who is anyone will be there!'" I mocked Jess's annoying little voice.

"And what exactly does this have to do with me?"

"Well she gave me two tickets so I could invite someone to go with me and I decided to invite you. You know just so I have an actual friend there with me."

"Of course I'll go! I need to know some things about it though." I frowned. That didn't sound like something Jake would say. But I shook my head and continued anyway.

"I know. This is a formal thing so you need a tux, or at least some black slacks and a nice dress shirt." I knew how much he hated dressing up.

"I'll go for the slacks, thank you. I'm not going to wear a tux to party like that!"

"I figured as much." I sighed. "But I'm not going to provide those for you. So you'll have to get them yourself."

"Fine…" He mumbled.

"Anyway, this thing is tomorrow. So meet me at Kate's Candy Shop. Ok?" That was one of his favorite places. Lots of candy at a low price, "We can walk from there to the club."

"Sure thing! When should I be there?"

"How about 5:55. The walk will be about 15 minutes. It starts at around 6:00 so we'll get at like 6:10 or so. I don't want to be there early or anything."

"Will do! Its all set then I guess! See you there!"

"Ok bye!" I hung up the phone.

I couldn't help but think how different he sounded. His voice was so captivating. So melodic, and almost velvety. _Bella! What are you thinking? Snap out of it! Ok well whatever, I'll think about it later. _

Like Jake, I'm not one to wear fancy cloths. I tend to stick with jeans and a T-shirt for my everyday attire. _Great, I can't believe I have to go shopping to find a dress. And with Jessica, that's just perfect._

I decided to get ready because Jessica would be here any minute. It was actually pretty warm and sunny out today. So I decided on a sky blue tank with a light pink tank layered on top of it, and a pair of capris. I grabbed a sweatshirt, purse and my car keys and headed down stairs. I grabbed a pop tart for breakfast even though it was already 10:30. I ate my pop tart slowly as I waited for Jess to pick me up. Once I heard a honk of a car outside so I reluctantly headed out the door.

"Bells? Where are you going?" _Oh! I forgot to tell Charlie!_

"Oh! Sorry, Charlie. I'm going to Port Angeles with Jessica to shop for the party tomorrow." I explained as a confused expression came upon his face.

"What party?"

_Dang I forgot to tell him that too!_ "Oh I'm going to a party tomorrow night. I'll be with Jake don't worry." As soon as I mentioned Jake, Charlie relaxed. He always thought having Jake with me would keep me safe. Though, he actually was right. Jake would gladly pound anyone who tried to do anything to me.

"Ok then honey! You have fun! Call me if you need anything!" He said while walking up the front steps and back into the house.

Once he was inside I turned and went to get in Jessica's car. I got into the car and buckled up.

"Hey, Bella! You ready to go shopping?" She asked excitedly.

"Mhhmm." I tried to hide my disgust.

Then Jessica backed out of my driveway, turned the music up, and sped off to Part Angeles while singing along to the radio at the top of her lungs. God, this was going to be torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The drive took about forty five minutes. We made it there by 11:25. Jessica parked and got out of the car. I took a deep breath mentally preparing myself for all the shopping. Reluctantly I pulled the handle and the car door opened. I stepped out into the warm summer day.

"Bella! Come on, hurry up!" Jessica yelled at me from across the street. I looked both ways and crossed as fast as I could without tripping. Walking slowly savoring the warmth of the unusually sunny day, I followed Jessica to her favorite dress shop in Port Angeles.

Once I got inside the store Jess grabbed hold of my hand and yanked me over to the dresses. They had a very big selection. There were dresses in every size and color. Not many were things I would really wear but they were still very cute. Not for my body type though, I would never be able to pull this stuff off.

"Hmm… I like this one and this one and this and this one." Jessica mumbled to herself.

I looked around to see if there was anything I liked, but I didn't find too much. I did manage to find a blue one. It was a light sky blue with flowers embroidered on the waist and the top. It had spaghetti straps and had a V shape cut to the top and the bottom, so my legs were almost fully visible from the front. It had strips of ribbon going around my torso with some more flowered embroidery.

I went to try it on, and found it complimented me very much. It went with my unnaturally pale skin and clung to my every curve, or what little curves I did have. I usually didn't look good in dresses at all. But this was the perfect dress.

Jessica however didn't have the same luck. She was dressing and redressing making me tell her which one was the best on her. She tended to go with the short dresses instead of the long, flowy one like I did.

Finally after about an hour, literally an hour, Jessica decided on a short purple and pink dress. It was spaghetti straps like mine and had that V shaped thing to it so her legs were also very visible. It had jewels on it too. Exactly the type of thing Jessica would get. Though I was expecting it to be a little shorter.

"Great! Our dresses are perfect! Now we just have to find shoes and accessories! Lets go!" Jess squealed and practically yanked my arm out of its socket trying to get to follow her. She ran into the shoe isle with me in tow.

Thankfully this decision didn't take too long. She decided on a pair of simple silver heels. I was going to get a pair of silver flats but unfortunately she had to force me into yet another thing I didn't want to do. She absolutely insisted that I get the same shoes as her.

"Jess! Tell me how you expect me to be able to dance with those _things _on! They're accidents just waiting to happen! I am already a horrible dancer and with my klutziness and the shoes I'll probably end up killing every one in the club!" I was trying to reason with her, but she wasn't listening.

"Look Bella, You'll be fine! Plus isn't that Jake kid who is going to be your date, like humungous? I'm sure he'll keep you from falling." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Once again Jessica, Jake is not my date!" I said it slowly like I was trying to get a person from a foreign country to understand me.

"Oh whatever. Its not like he'll leave your side anyway. You will be completely safe." She was starting to get even more aggravated.

"Ugh! Fine, fine. But if I end up in the hospital its your fault." I mumbled just low enough that she couldn't hear. I think she was trying to get me to embarrass myself in front of hundreds of people I didn't know.

"Great! Now we just have to get accessories and we are all set!" And with that she was off to the accessory section of the store.

I just got a simple silver bracelet and earring to match. While Jessica got a necklace that had a pink butterfly on it, which to be honest looks like it was made for a second grader. She also got a pink ring and three bracelets. I don't know why she would want so much to wear.

Once she was finished picking out the last 'necessities' we went to the cash register to buy our dresses. The cashier was a short guy with light brown hair wearing a pink shirt.

"Hello ladies!" He said in a high, excited voice.

"Hi. Umm, we would like to buy these." Jessica said as I dumped our things onto the check out desk.

"Oh yes. These are wonderful choices! They'll look great on you, I just know it!" He said as he scanned the items. "Your total will be $529 today."

"Jessica, are you sure your mom will be ok with you buying be this? I mean its really expensive." I said worriedly. Well at least I wouldn't have to get a dress, and maybe I could even get out of the whole thing!

Much to my distaste she pulled out a credit card and said, "Of course its alright! My mom said, that as long as it's under $700 that we could get anything we wanted! Don't be silly!"

Just then a tall guy with black hair gelled up into spikes came to the counter with a tux. I saw the cashier look him up and down as the customer fiddled with his hand in discomfort. When he looked up to give the cashier the stuff he wanted to buy, I could've sworn that the cashier actually winked at him.

As soon as we got outside the store Jessica burst out laughing and I started to giggle a little. "Did you see that? I mean he just winked at a guy that was so obviously strait! Oh my God that was hilarious!" Jessica said between giggles. I actually felt kind of bad for the guy. He seemed really nice, but was a little too strait forward.

By the time we got to the car we had stopped laughing. I opened the door and climbed in. Then I heard my stomach growl. I checked the time and it said 3:30 p.m.

"Hey Jess. Are we going to have lunch here or not?" If we weren't she better drive fast, because I was starving!

"Well I kind of have some things to do, so you'll just have to have lunch at home. I need to get home in like forty five minutes so I don't really have any time to go and get lunch." She said.

The whole way home Jessica talked about Mike and what a sweet heart he was. Apparently they haven't kissed yet but she is planning to change that at the party tomorrow. After what seemed like hours she finally pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks Jess! I'll see you tomorrow!" I said as I waved good bye, and walked into the house.

All I wanted to do was collapse in my bed but of course, Charlie was trying to be an 'involved and good parent' and asked me questions. He was in the living room watching T.V. as always.

"So Bells. How was you shopping trip? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was ok I guess."

"Oh well that's good." He left it at that as I started walking towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and at 10:45 I decided to call it a night after reading my book. I curled up in my bed and thought about what the next day would be like until I slowly fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining through my window. A rare experience here in Forks. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my eyes, for the light was so bright. I looked over at my nightstand and stared at the clock in amazement. _Wow I must have been more tired than I thought! _It was already 11:30 a.m.

I got up quickly and made my way, carefully down the stairs to get some breakfast/lunch. I looked out the window and saw that Charlie had already left for work. When I got down stairs I headed straight for the kitchen. I decided on a pop tart for now, and if I got hungry later I would eat some of the left over lasagna from last night.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Hey! Do you want to come over and get ready for the party with me?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"Well…" I hesitated. I spent all day with her yesterday I didn't really want to spend today with her too.

"Please! It will be fun I promise!" After another pause from me she said, "Look Bella I wont give you a _humungous_ make over or anything! We're just going to get into our dresses and put on a tincy wincey bit of make up. I promise." All though we both knew perfectly well that she would put me through a make over anyway I complied.

"Fine, fine." I mumbled "I'll be over in about an hour and a half ok?"

"Perfect!" See you then Bella!" She shrieked and hung up the phone.

I let out a big sigh of relief. Talking to her and getting her to reason was impossible. It was nice to get off the phone, even if I was going to see her again soon. I went back up the stairs too take a shower and get my things packed.

After my long hot shower I went to my room to get changed. I decided on a pair of white shorts and a green T-shirt that was slightly loose, but not baggy. I pulled my hair into a loose messy pony tail, figuring Jessica would probably do my hair anyway.

I went to get my duffel bag out of my closet. I found my dress and folded it neatly putting it into the bag. Then I found my shoes and accessories and put those in as well. I decided to bring an extra pair of cloths just in case. I put in Wuthering Heights in too, for when I was going to be given my makeover.

When I was done packing I still had a few minutes before I left and decided to get some lasagna. After I was done eating I went to get my duffel bag. On my way back down the stairs I tripped, due to the extra weight of the bag. I went flailing down, and hit the floor with a loud thud.

I slowly sat up, the pain making it harder to move. I looked at my leg, that had hit the railing on the way down, to check for too much damage. "Well that's not going to go well with my outfit." I said to myself as I watched my leg turn different shades. _That's definitely going to leave a mark._

I winced at the pain as I got to my feet. I was limping a bit, for the bruise was on my lower, inside calf. _Great, just great. This is going to be very visible when I wear my dress. _Jessica was not going to be happy.

I carefully picked up my bag and got my car keys. It seemed like every time I stepped on my leg it just felt worse. I threw my bag into my big red truck and climbed in. Once the loud roaring engine, that I have become so accustomed to, came on I backed out and drove to Jessica's house.

"All right Bella. We are going to do your hair first." Jessica told me, picking random pieces of my hair, most likely deliberating what to do with the mess.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing to my hair?" I asked skeptically. I didn't quit trust her with my hair.

"Well I was thinking some loose curls. Maybe have it in a half pony type thing. Yeah, that should work out great." She said as she started rummaging through the cabinets in her bathroom. She pulled out some curlers and a spray bottle. She quickly squirted my hair with whatever was in the bottle. Then she got to work putting pieces hair in the little curlers.

Once she was finished putting my hair in the curlers she brought out the makeup kits. "I'll do your makeup and stuff while your hair is like curling." Jessica said in her snooty little voice.

"Nothing too… over the top. Ok, Jess?" Though it was useless, because I knew that she would do whatever she wanted to in the end.

She didn't respond and just quietly started putting on my makeup while humming some random song. After what seemed like hours she had finally finished my makeup and started unraveling the curlers from my hair. Then she pulled up the top part of my hair and put it into a clip making a half pony. Once she was done with that she ordered me to get dressed and put on my shoes and accessories. I did as she said.

Once I had all of my things on I took a look in the mirror. My light brown hair hung around my face in loose curls. Just like it the store the dress hugged my body perfectly, bringing out the little cleavage I did have and showing the front of my legs. Even if one did have a bruise on it, I could honestly say that I didn't look half bad. Knowing Jessica I would have thought that she would make me look slutty but she managed to not go too over the top.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Jessica sitting on her bed waiting for me. Some how she had managed to get herself completely ready including hair and makeup, in the time that it took me to get dressed. I went up to her to thank her.

"Thanks for the make over. Its nice." I said hoping she would take that as a a good enough thanks.

"No problem! Now, we should leave to go pick up Mike and then get Jake from his house." She said looking at the clock on her bedside table.

"Uh. Actually Jake and I decided to meet at Kate's Candy Shop. You don't have to drive us, we were planning on walking anyway."

"Oh, please Bella. Why would walk to the club? Its way faster to go in a car, and plus you'll arrive in style!"

"Well." I hesitated. "Sure. I guess."

"Ok then! Its all settle. Now lets go!" She said as she rushed me out the door.

We quickly got into her little red Ferrari that her dad hat gotten her for her sweet sixteen. She loved it. We were soon speeding down the road towards Mike's house.

Once we stopped in front of the big white house we both got out made our way to the door. Jessica rang the door bell and started fingering her hair nervously. She smoothed out her dress and waited impatiently. He opened the door and gave us a huge smile. I swear his face was going to crack if he smiled any more.

Mike started to look us both up and down, though he only should be doing that to Jessica because he was her boyfriend and she actually liked it. Jessica jumped up to him and gave him a big hug and small little kiss on the cheek. They apparently haven't kissed on more than the cheek before. But that is kind of hard to believe with Jessica and all her, "I going to have babies with Mike! They will be the cutest babies you have ever seen!"

After some hellos and Mike telling his mom that he was going out, Jessica grabbed his hand a walked to the car. I decide to get into the back seat this time, letting the couple sit in front together. Once again we were of to get another person for our group.

"So where did you tell Jake to meet you, again? I totally forgot." Jessica asked. Of course she was too rapped up with Mike to remember.

"Kate's Candy Shop. You know where that is right?"

"Yeah, of course! How could I not? Its one of Mike's favorite places to go!" Jessica giggled.

"Its is not!" Mike said seeming a little embarrassed

We didn't really talk after that. Jessica just drove, and Mike kept on shooting little glances at me when he thought Jessica and I weren't looking. Though Jessica and I both saw him we pretended not to notice. Nether of us wanted it to be true, so we just ignored it.

Soon enough we made it to the Candy Shop. Jessica stopped the car in front of the building and we looked to see if we could find Jake. I saw one person that was dressed in slacks and a black dress shirt, who was unbelievably gorgeous, but no Jake.

"Excuse me sir! Have you seen a really tall guy named Jake around? He is supposed to be here so we could pick him up for a party." Jessica called to the man.

He looked around to see if there was any one else she could be talking to, but no one was there. He shook his head and said, "I don't believe so. Have you seen a girl walking this way? We were supposed to meet here to go to a party that her friend kind of forced her into."

I gasped. "Would the party happen to be one that was hosted by a radio station?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"Is it formal?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know the name of the girl that forced your friend into going to the party?"

"I believe that her name was Jessica." He replied. My breath got caught in my throat. I quickly pulled out me cell phone from my purse. I dialed Jake's number and waited for him to pick up. Just then the unknown man pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

I hung up. He said 'Hello' a couple times after that and hung up. He looked back up at me and saw the cell phone in my hand. I called the number again, and his phoned ringed once more. He picked it up slowly and said a soft 'hello' into the phone.

That's when I knew. I knew I called the wrong person. I invited and unbelievably gorgeous man to go to a party with my on accident.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Okay. Well im sorry i missed the disclaimer for the previous chapters but this will have to suffice... I DO NOT own the characters blah blah blah it is all belonging to the wonderful Stephanie Myer :)**

* * *

His piercing green eyes were captivating. I held his gaze until he looked down at his phone. I immediately look at my hands, blushing a million different shades of red. Then I noticed the glances Jessica and Mike were giving us.

"Uh, would someone like to explain what the hell is going on?" Jessica asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I th-think that I-I might have invited the w-wrong person." I stuttered softly, still looking down at my hands. I glanced up at the stranger and found he was looking at me intently.

"You're Edward Cullen, right?" Jessica asked the man. He took his eyes off me, much to my relief, and looked to Jessica.

"Uh, yes. Are you Jessica Stanley?"

"Yes! This is my boyfriend Mike Newton, and this is my friend Bella Swan. She is new here." She informed him.

Edward turned his head to look at me. "So you're the one who called yesterday?" He asked. His eyebrows rose up.

"It seems so." I said. At this rate my blush will be permanently plastered onto my face.

Jessica looked at the clock on the dash board and gasped. "Oh my God! We are going to be so late! Let's go." She said while turning on the ignition. Edward made no move to get into the car. "Well?" she asked him.

"Uh, I think I'll just go home. I wasn't exactly invited." He said hesitantly, while looking off into the distance. I didn't understand the disappointment that I felt when he said this.

"Are you sure? I mean technically you were invited, even if it was by mistake. Plus if you don't come we'll have an extra ticket that will go to waste and we cant exactly invite anyone else on such short notice." She said trying to sound convincing.

I leaned up to her and whispered, "What are you doing? We don't even know him!"

"Actually, I've seen him around my high school. He moved here like two years ago." She informed me.

Edward hesitantly walked to the back seat door. "All right, sure. I guess it couldn't hurt." He mumbled, mostly to himself. He opened the car door and got in. Once he closed the door and fastened his seat belt we were off.

The whole ride there Edward was fidgeting with his hands and looking very uncomfortable. With Jessica trying to flirt with him, and Mike shooting him little glares now and then, they weren't exactly helping ether. Once we got to the club he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, as did I.

Jessica parked the car and we all got out. She was leading the way to the front doors with the body guards in front. I was getting a little worried when I saw all the people in line glaring at us.

"Uh, Jessica." I whispered, "Shouldn't we be waiting in line like every one else?"

"Silly Bella. That's for the suckers with out tickets." She replied smugly. Jessica kept walking and stopped when she got the guards. She reached into her purse and pulled out four tickets. Then she handed them to the guards and walked in motioning for us to follow. We all went in after her.

I pulled back the curtain and walked inside. Music was blearing from the speakers, colored lights bouncing off the walls and floor. People were dancing about, and it smelled like a mix of sweat and alcohol.

Jessica led the way to a table close the bar and dance floor. We all sat down and I felt my heart beat increase in excitement when I realized that Edward would be sitting next to me.

"Bella lets go get some drinks." Jessica practically yelled over the music. I got up and slipped past Edward towards the bar. I was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing my wrist. I turned and, to my disappointment, saw Mike looking at me, giving me what I'm guessing was suppose to be a sexy smile.

"Could you get me a beer?" He asked.

I looked at him completely confused. "Mike your only 18, how do you expect me to get you a beer?"

Jessica scoffed, "Just come with me Bella. I'll show you." She said pulling me to the bar.

"Wait we don't know what Edward wants!" I didn't want to be rude to him.

"Don't worry, he said he would just have a coke." She said pulling me faster. We got to the bar and waited for someone to assist us. A big burly man with brown curly hair came to assist us. Jessica leaned over to show her cleavage more.

"Could we have one Coke, one Beer, and 2 Shirley Temples?" She asked trying to be seductive.

The bar tender just looked at her then at me and said, "You know, you could be arrested for drinking under aged."

"And who is going to get us in trouble?"

"Look ladies, unless you have IDs to prove that you aren't under 21 than I'm not serving you alcohol." Jessica straitened up.

"Humph… fine." She grumbled. "We'll have four cokes."

"Coming right up!" he said triumphantly. He came back and handed us four cokes.

"Jess, did you actually think he was going to give you alcohol with out an ID?" I questioned.

"It works every time. Well except this time." She replied. I was shocked that she actually got away with this.

As we neared the table I saw Mikes face light up, and then turn back into a frown when he saw what we were carrying.

"Where is my beer?" he asked.

"The stupid bartender didn't let us get the drinks. So we had to settle with Coke." Jessica said in an annoyed tone. She set down the drinks and took a sip. "Mike lets go dance." She ordered getting up and making her way to the floor. Mike groaned but followed her anyway.

"So…" Edward began trying to start conversation. "Who did you think you were talking to when you called me?"

"Um." I turned beet red, again. "I thought you were my friend Jake. He lives in La Push."

Edward nodded. "Ahh, I see. I have heard of him before."

"Who did you think you were talking to?" I questioned.

"Well, I thought you were a girl named Tanya. My sister, Alice, tried to fix me up with her, and when you called and said you were forced into this I went to make my sister stop bugging me. Apparently I need to 'liven up my love life'." He didn't seem to like this Tanya very much.

"Oh, so this is like a pity date?" I asked. Even though he didn't know it was me on the phone, I felt a little rejected that he only came because his sister made him.

"Well if I had known who I was talking to then I would a agreed willingly." He said, looking strait into my eyes, while I blushed once again. Our little moment was interrupted by a squeal.

"Eddy!" A short little pixie-like girl yelled at us. She came dancing up to us and hugged Edward.

"Alice! I told you not to call me that!" Edward complained. So this was his sister. She was very beautiful. She had short black hair that was in spikes and her dress was black as well, with sequins on the top.

She ignored his comment. "Who is this? Where is Tanya?" She asked confusion was all over her face.

"Oh uh, this is Bella. She called the wrong number and invited me instead of one of her friends on accident. So I was wrong it wasn't Tanya." He explained.

"Well Bella, it's nice to meet you!" Alice said cheerfully. "Why don't you guys come and sit with us? I'm sure everyone is going to want to meet Bella!" She didn't even wait for an answer she yanked us both out of the booth and pulled us to another table. To my surprise I found the bar tender sitting at the table she was leading us to.

When we got there she started introducing people. "Bella this is Emmett," She said pointing to the bartender. "This is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend," she motioned to the beautiful blond sitting in his lap. I immediately felt self conscious. "And this is Jasper, my boyfriend." She pointed to a blond man sitting in the chair next to her. "I'm Alice, Edward's sister. You guys this is Bella." Alice put her hand out like she was a model showing the winners prize.

"It's nice to actually meet you, my little law breaker." Emmett teased with a big grin plastered onto his face. Everyone looked at us with puzzled faces. "Her and a friend tried to get alcohol off me earlier." He told everyone. They all just laughed and shook their heads.

I took them all in. They looked lovely, al of them. The men were dressed in slacks and dress shirts like Edward. Alice had on her little black dress and Rosalie had a long red dress with diamonds on it. It would probably look ridiculous on anyone else, but she pulled it off. Her blond hair was resting on her back and shoulders.

I would have to say, though, that the most beautiful would be Edward. No, beautiful didn't even describe him. He was absolutely enchanting. His piercing green eyes and tousled auburn hair glowing in the light made him look amazing. He was absolutely perfect.

"Well, I'm going to go dance. Who wants to come with me?" Alice asked the group. Jasper immediately stood up and took Alice's hand. Emmett and Rosalie followed them to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" A velvety smooth voice came from beside me. I turned to see Edward's hand outstretched to take mine, and he seemed to be bowing slightly.

"I'm not a very good dancer." I replied. If he saw me dance he would probably run away. Or I would kill him with my clumsiness first.

"Don't worry its all in the leading. I won't let you embarrass yourself." My argument dissolved once I looked into his eyes. He seemed to notice and took my hand, leading me to the rest of his friends.

Just as we got to them a slow song came on. I blushed and looked at Edward shyly. He just had a big crooked grin on his face as he looked down at me. He put my hands behind his neck and placed his on my hips. We started twirling to the music. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

When I couldn't hold his gaze any longer I looked at his friends. Alice turned her head at the same time and winked at me with a huge smile on her face. Then Emmett turned to me and wiggled his eyebrows looking from me to Edward. I giggled and turned a bright crimson.

"What's so funny Bella?" Edward asked. I looked up at him to see that he had that crooked smile like before, his eyes glowing.

"Oh, it's nothing. Emmett is just teasing me." He didn't really need to know what he was teasing me about. Edward looked up at Emmett and gave him the death glare. I cringed and it wasn't even directed at me. He turned back and smiled at me.

"Just ignore him. He teases everyone." Edward reassured me. I just nodded unable to speak, getting lost in his beauty.

For the rest of the night we just talked. We found out more about each other. Like our favorite colors, books, movies, etc. I learned a lot about his background and his friends. At the end of the night we exchanged E-mail and I gave him my phone number, seeing as I already had his. He decided to head home with his friends instead of with us. When I was about to leave to the car he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered into my ear, and walked off to meet his friends.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: i Will Not post the next chapter of the story (though it is already done) until I get At Least 5 reviews ! so read and review pretty please with a cherry and some whipped cream on top :)**

**And Much love to for reviewing :) and also some love to the people who decided to put this on their favorite stories, story alerts, and author alerts :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: okk , so , as you know , I'm not Stephanie Myer, I do not own the characters, I am not taking credit for her amazing ability, so on and so forth..**

**For another note, I am very happy to be able to post today (after Finally getting 5 reviews) because guess what today is...cant guess? alright i'll tell you... Its My Birthday !!!! :D **

**Oh, and i want 3-5 reviews for this chapter [though I would very much appreciate more] before I post the next chapter.**

**Ok enough of this... On with the story !  
**

* * *

EPOV

I got to the candy shop a little early. Expecting her to be 'fashionably late' I took a seat on the bench outside the store. I fidgeted with the collar of my shirt and ran my fingers through my hair. I guess you could say I was a little nervous. I have known Tanya for a long time, we are old family friends. I always knew she had a thing for me but I never paid much attention. She definitely wasn't my type.

My sister, Alice, said I should go on a date with her. Just to see if there was anything between us. When Tanya called me saying she needed a friend to go to the party with I decided I might as well make Alice happy and go. Though, I doubt that Tanya was really forced into this. She probably planned it herself.

Alice was even more excited when she found out I would be going to the party that she, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were going to. She would have made me come anyway, and she thinks that now that I have a date, I will have more fun. Well that's the only thing that I would have to counter Alice on. No one bets against Alice, but this time, I think she's off with her betting.

I saw headlights in the distance, coming towards the shop. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was about 3 minutes after we were suppose to meet. I was a kind of surprised. I would have thought that Tanya would be later, but I guess not.

The car pulled up to the curb and stopped. I saw two girls and one boy in the red Ferrari. I didn't see Tanya anywhere though. The guy had blond spiky hair with blue eyes and was dressed much like me. The girl in the driver's seat had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a pink and purple dress. I guess you could say she was pretty but not someone I would interested in.

I took a look at the girl in the back seat and was met with the most beautiful eyes on this planet. Her eyes were like brown pools of light, so deep, not flat like most brown eyes. They had a little sparkle to them. She was wearing a light blue dress that looked gorgeous on her. Though she could probably wear a rug and she would still look great. Her hair was cascading down her back in loose curls. She was no doubt the most beautiful women I had ever and will ever see.

"Excuse me sir! Have you seen a really tall guy named Jake around? He is supposed to be here so we could pick him up for a party." The girl in the front seat called. I looked around to see if someone else had come and she was talking to them, but found no one around.

I shook my head not remembering seeing anyone while waiting. "I don't believe so. Have you seen a girl walking this way? I was supposed to meet her to go to a party that her friend kind of forced her into."

All of a sudden I heard a gasp. I realized that it came from the gorgeous girl in the back seat. "Would the party happen to be one that was hosted by a radio station?" She asked.

"Yes…" I looked at her curiously.

"Is it formal?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know the name of the girl that forced your friend into going to the party?"

"I believe that her name was Jessica." I replied.

She suddenly took out her cell phone from her purse and started to dial a number. Just then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I picked it up. When I said hello, no one answered. I said hello again but there was still silence. I hung up and looked back at the people in front of me. The girl who just called someone on her cell phone was looking at me with wide eyes. She dialed a number again and my phone vibrated in my hand. I picked it up slowly, never taking my eyes off of her. I said a soft 'hello' into the phone, and waited for someone to answer back.

She hung up her phone and a soft buzzing sounded in my ear from the phone. I looked down at my phone realizing what this meant. I was invited to a party by a complete stranger. Somehow I was happy that this gorgeous creature called me instead of who she meant to call. I felt a strange pull to this girl.

I looked back up and noticed the confused glances that her friends were giving us. She was blushing and it looked amazing on her soft features.

"Uh, would someone like to explain what the hell is going on?" The girl in the front seat asked with a puzzled look on her face. I now recognized her to be Jessica from school at forks high. Thank god she has a boyfriend and we graduated. She and her friend Lauren stared at me endlessly.

"I th-think that I-I might have invited the w-wrong person." The beautiful girl stuttered softly, still looking down at her hands and blushing that wonderful rosy color. She glanced up at me and I was met with the deep pools of brown like before.

"You're Edward Cullen, right?" Jessica asked me. I looked at Jessica, why did she even ask? She knew perfectly well who I was.

"Uh, yes. Are you Jessica Stanley?" I asked only because she asked.

"Yes! This is my boyfriend Mike Newton, and this is my friend Bella Swan. She is new here." She informed me. Bella Swan. The name fit her wonderfully.

"So you're the one who called yesterday?" I asked Bella.

"It seems so." She said shyly. I loved how she blushed at everything. I hoped she never stopped.

Jessica looked at the clock on the dash board and gasped. "Oh my God! We are going to be so late! Let's go." She said while turning on the ignition. I didn't move to get into the car. I didn't know if was still invited, though I really wanted to spend some time with this new girl, Bella. "Well?" Jessica asked me, wondering if I was coming.

"Uh, I think I'll just go home. I wasn't exactly invited." I said hesitantly, while looking off into the distance. I was fighting the urge to just jump in and go.

"Are you sure? I mean technically you were invited, even if it was by mistake. Plus if you don't come we'll have an extra ticket that will go to waste and we can't exactly invite anyone else on such short notice." She said trying to sound convincing.

I saw Bella lean up and whisper something to Jessica. I hope she didn't think I was intruding.

I hesitantly walked to the back seat door. "All right, sure. I guess it couldn't hurt." They seemed be rational explanations to go with them. I got into the car and shut the door behind me.

The ride there was very uncomfortable. Jessica was trying to flirt with me, and Mike was shooting me little glares now and then. Bella, the only one I was actually interested in was paying any attention to me. Once we got to the club I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I was instantly relieved to get out of the tension filled car.

Jessica parked the car and we all got out. She was leading the way to the front doors with Mike and myself trailing behind her and Bella. She handed our tickets to the guards and we all walked into the club. Music was coming from all directions and filtering through the place. It smelt of sweat, alcohol, smoke and food. I tried not to breath through my nose because of the horrid smell.

We went to a table and sat down. I was exceedingly happy to find I would be sitting next to Bella.

"Bella lets go get some drinks." Jessica had to practically yell over the music. Bella got up and slipped past me towards the bar. She brushed against me and my heart picked up at the touch of her skin, it was so soft.

Mike grabbed her wrist and she turned around. Her beautiful features turned to a frown when she found him giving her a 'sexy' smile. I internally smiled at the fact that she didn't like this guy very much.

"Could you get me a beer?" He asked.

Bella looked at him incredulously. "Mike your only 18, how do you expect me to get you a beer?"

Jessica scoffed, "Just come with me Bella. I'll show you." She said pulling Bella to the bar. No doubt she would try and flirt her way to getting alcohol. But who would fall for that?

I watched them walk away. Well I watched Bella walk away. She was absolutely alluring in the way she walked, so careful as if she could fall at any second.

I heard Mike clear his throat and I looked up at him. He was giving me a glare, but it wasn't very intimidating.

"Look _Cullen_," She spat out my last name. "You better stay away from Bella."

"Last I checked, your girlfriend was Jessica, Mike. Why would you want me to stay away from Bella?" he really shouldn't be going out with Jessica if he is so obsessed with Bella.

Mike's face scrunched up as he tried to think of something to say back. "Well she turned down every guy that asked her out, she is clearly not looking for a relationship." He said after a while.

"Well neither am I." I shot back. He stopped talking, not knowing what to say back to me. I noticed the girls heading back to our table with four cokes in hand. I guess it didn't actually work. I would have laughed if Emmett was their bar tender. He was supposed to be working here tonight. I don't really know how much working he'll be doing though. With Rose here they were probably in the back doing something I would rather not think about.

"Where is my beer?" Mike asked, once they were in hearing distance.

"The stupid bartender didn't let us get the drinks. So we had to settle with Coke." Jessica said in an annoyed tone. She set down the drinks and took a sip. "Mike lets go dance." She ordered getting up and making her way to the floor. Mike groaned but followed her anyway.

"So…" I began trying to start conversation. I desperately wanted to get to know this girl better. "Who did you think you were talking to when you called me?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Um." She turned that crimson color again. "I thought you were my friend Jake. He lives in La Push."

I nodded, our families didn't get along well. But I thought I should leave that part out for now. "Ahh, I see. I have heard of him before."

"Who did you think you were talking to?" She questioned me. No doubt wondering if I was some creepy, desperate guy who agreed to go to parties with people he didn't even know.

"Well, I thought you were a girl named Tanya. My sister, Alice, tried to fix me up with her, and when you called and said you were forced into this I went to make my sister stop bugging me. Apparently I need to 'liven up my love life'." I said imitating Alice.

"Oh, so this is like a pity date?" She asked. A look of rejection and disappointment spread across her face.

"Well if I had known who I was talking to then I would have agreed willingly." I said, looking her strait in the eyes, which made her blush all over again. Then I hear a squeal. Ugh I could tell who that was from a mile away.

"Eddy!" Alice ran up to us. She gave me a big hug, but I decided not to return it because she called me my stupid nickname.

"Alice! I told you not to call me that!" I whined.

She ignored what I said, like always. "Who is this? Where is Tanya?" She asked confusion evident on her face. That was very rare for her, it was like she knew the future sometimes. That's why no one bets against Alice.

"Oh uh, this is Bella. She called the wrong number and invited me instead of one of her friends on accident. So I was wrong it wasn't Tanya." I explained to her.

"Well Bella, it's nice to meet you!" Alice said cheerfully. "Why don't you guys come and sit with us? I'm sure everyone is going to want to meet Bella!" She grabbed our arms and yanked us over to where everyone else was. I looked at Bella and saw that she was shocked to see Emmett there. Either because he was huge, or maybe I was right about him being their bartender.

When we got to the table Alice started introducing people. "Bella this is Emmett," She said pointing to people as she went. "This is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, and this is Jasper, my boyfriend. I'm Alice, Edward's sister. You guys this is Bella." Alice put her hands out like she was a model on a game show, though Bella is much more valuable than some trip to Hawaii.

"It's nice to actually meet you, my little law breaker." Emmett said with a big grin plastered onto his face. I looked around and saw that everyone was just as confused as I was. "Her and a friend tried to get alcohol off me earlier." He explained to everyone. I laughed along with everyone else knowing they wouldn't make a big deal about it.

Bella just stood there for a moment looking at everyone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that she was looking at me. I smiled internally. At hoped that meant she was taking some interest in me.

"Well, I'm going to go dance. Who wants to come with me?" Alice asked everyone. Everyone went to the dance floor with her, leaving me and Bella alone again.

I decided to take a chance. Maybe my dancing skills would impress her. "Would you like to dance?" Her back was facing me watching the others have fun. She turned around with a half smile on her beautiful lips.

"I'm not a very good dancer." She said, her face turning into a worried expression.

"Don't worry its all in the leading. I won't let you embarrass yourself." I saw that she was done arguing so I took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Just as we got there a slow song came on. Bella blushed and looked up at me through her lashes. The combination of her beauty and the fact I would be able to slow dance with this wonderful creature made a grin spread across my face. She looked a little lost so I picked up her hands and put them around my neck, then I placed mine on her waist. We started twirling to the music. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

She suddenly looked away from eyes, and looked around. I saw her blush again and I heard her laugh. It enchanted me fully. I had never heard such a amazing sound before.

"What's so funny Bella?" I asked, curious to out what I should be thanking right now. She looked up at me still blushing.

"Oh, it's nothing. Emmett is just teasing me." I looked up at Emmett and gave him the death glare. Emmett's teasing was not something I wanted her to have to endure on her first time with us.

"Just ignore him. He teases everyone." I reassured her. She nodded. I hoped she wasn't annoyed by him.

We talked endlessly for the rest of the night. I wanted to know everything about this girl. I got to know her so much better. At the end of the night we exchanged E-mails and she gave me her phone number. I decided to just go home with my sister, it would be much easier. When we were just parting ways I felt a strange urge come over me. I grabbed onto her wrist and twirled her around so she was facing me.

"Sweet dreams." I bent down and whispered into her ear, then I walked away to meet my friends, who were all looking at me with a mix of surprise and smirks. They would not stop talking about this night, that I knew.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i obvioulsy dont own the characters. you're all smart enough to figure out im not stephanie meyer. **

**hello everyonee(: im sorry that i havnt updated in so long, i got so caught up in school and friends and what not i had no time for this *tear* but im back!(: and here is the new chapter of my story. hope you like it. reviews pretty pleasee(:**

* * *

B.P.O.V.

It had officially been two weeks since the night of my life.

Edward was supposed to call me sometime after the party. Well I'm assuming so since he asked for my number and e-mail address. He hadn't called, texted, or even e-mailed me. I had so much fun with Edward and his family and friends. What did it mean that I haven't heard from him? Did he not like me at all? Was I just a burden on his night? I remembered back to that night. It had seemed like he was interested in me, always asking questions, trying to know me better. I didn't get any hint that told me he was bored, or didn't like me. Maybe he was just a very good actor.

The fact that he hadn't contacted me tore me apart. I was constantly refreshing my e-mail and checking my phone. Waiting and waiting to see if he would try and talk to me in any way. I needed to talk to him, hear his voice, see his face, just something!

As I lay on my bed thinking about this incredible boy, my phone rang. I jumped to see what it said on the caller ID and was disappointed to see that it wasn't Edwards number.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi Bella! Its Alice, from the party. Do you remember me? Of course, you must remember me! Well I'm Edwards sister just in case you don't, and I know for a fact you remember Edward, you two talked all night!" She stopped to take a breath and I took that as my queue to speak.

"Oh, hi Alice. And yes I do remember you. How could I forget someone like you?" I said, giggling. I was a bit happier to learn that Alice was calling. Maybe she had some kind of information on Edward and why he hadn't contacted me.

"Well, thank you! You're so sweet!" she shrieked into the phone. "Edward hasn't talked to you yet, has he?" Alice said this as more of a fact than a question so I was expecting to go on but I was surprised to hear her actually stop and wait for an answer.

"Uh. Well. No. Actually, he hasn't." I stumbled over those horrid words.

"Ugh! This is just like him! Right when he finds something good in his life, he just has to be all negative and try to pretend it doesn't matter and let it go!" She kept on complaining about her brother's incompetence but I stopped listening.

So Alice obviously liked me. And she also thinks that him meeting me was a good thing in his life. That's good. But why would Edward be saying that it didn't matter? I decided to get some answers.

"Um, Alice? What do you mean?" I asked a little hesitantly, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer or not.

"Oh Bella, don't sound so disappointed! I didn't mean that he doesn't like you, I actually meant the exact opposite." She paused but not long enough for me to respond. "You see Edward doesn't like getting attached to people. Everyone seems to love him, and he does have a lot of friends, but none of them are close. Everyone you met at the party are his closest friends, and he doesn't even like to talk to us about things. But I know Edward and how his mind works. The only reason he hasn't contacted you is because he thinks that for some reason he is going to drag you down." She paused to take another breath, but this time waited for a response from me.

"Oh..Um.." I was happy to hear that he liked me, but I was so confused at all this new information, "So why does he think he will drag me down?"

"Well I would tell you if he wouldn't rip my head off for it. So I think it is best to let him tell you in his own time." She replied with a much more serious tone.

"Okay, well how is he supposed to tell me if he won't even talk to me?"

"Well that's what I've been thinking about. I have this plan…"

EPOV

I hate when Alice does this. She always has to get into my life and tells me what is good for me and what isn't. Thank fully, I've learned how to tune her out.

"Edward!" she shrieked. She grabbed the remote out of my hand and turned the T.V. off. "You think I don't know what you're doing? Because you should know by now that I know you well enough to read your next move, Edward. What you are doing to yourself and her is just horrible. You two had a wonderful night together and you couldn't stop smiling once we got home. And now, nothing. You didn't even text her!" She said as her arms were flailing every which way.

"Alice." I attempted at stopping her, but that only made it worse.

"Don't you 'Alice' me. You know perfectly well that I am right. Don't do this. This is the first completely good thing that has happened to you since your whole…predicament."

After that statement, I exploded. "That's exactly it Alice! Yes, of course I know this is a good thing for me, it was great! But how in the world is this good for her, Alice? I'm bad, I'm a horrible person. Getting involved with me will just end up making her life miserable. I won't do that to her Alice. I won't." I got up off the couch and walked up to my room, not wanting to hear another word out of her mouth.

But being Alice she had to get the last word in, "That's not true Edward. And if you're not going to talk to her then I will."

I stopped dead in my tracks, spun around and in a menacing voice stated, "If you even so much as suggest to the reason why I haven't talked to her, you will be sorry." Spun back around and slammed my door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**oh my gosh ! its been over a year since i've written..i hope you all still enjoy my story and continue to read itt ! my writing may have gotten better or worse with time , im not quite sure , so you tell mee !**

**please review , instructive criticism is always wonderful ! and if you guys have anything specific that you want me to put in the story , private message me and let me knoww !(:**

****disclaimer :: i do not own the characters at all . i do however own the plot to this story :P**

**enjoyy !**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"What got into you, Bells?" asked Charlie as he watched me, in awe, bounce down the stairs humming, "You look like you've won a million dollars.."

Giggling, I grabbed a piece of toast, kissed Charlie on the cheek, starting heading to my truck, and shouted out the door, "Better than that Charlie!"

Due to the circumstances, it took me close to two hours to get ready this today. I put on, took off, and re-put on cloths so many times that they're probably already worn out. But it doesn't matter, because this is the day. August 28th. Possibly, hopefully the best day of the summer. Alice had decided to throw a party because the end of summer was nearing – well that's what she told everyone anyway. The party was to hook me and Edward up, and hopefully this time, he would continue talking to me. He still hadn't contacted me, but hey, tonight will be worth it.

Alice had asked me to get to her house early to help set up decorations , a.k.a. privately see Edward for a while before the party started. This was my first time going to their house, it was tremendous. Being hidden far in the woods, I thought it would be something like an old Victorian house. However, this was modern. Very modern. An entire side of the house was built in windows, while the rest was still a vast amount of windows but faced with light brown wood. The onyx front doors were twice my height, and the house itself was easily two or three of my houses combined. I got out of my car and stared in amazement at this luxurious, dream house.

Interrupting my state of awe came Alice's high soprano voice. "BELLA!" she ran up and hugged me as though we were old friends from grade school.

"Alice!" I squeezed her back just as tightly, "It's been so long, good to see you again."

"You're even more gorgeous in the daylight, than that musty club." Then more to herself, "Wait 'til Edward see's this, he wouldn't be able to stop talking to you even if he wanted to," placing a smirk on her tiny face.

I blushed, embarrassed at the compliment and the side remark, but thanked her quietly anyway. I wondered if Edward would think the same, or maybe he didn't think I was pretty at all. Maybe he has already moved on.. _Stop it Bella! You can't psyche yourself out before you even talk to the boy!_ I scolded myself.

Alice looked me up and down, assessing my outfit and nodded with approval, but said to herself again, "Good to start out, but for when everyone shows up, we'll have to find you another outfit." She then took my hand my hand and led me into the house. "Wow Alice.. It's even more beautiful on the inside.."

"Oh, it's nothing special. Wait until you see my closet!" she said getting really excited at the thought of cloths. I've only been talking to Alice for a couple weeks now, and I already know that shopping, for her, can fix any problem. As long as that girl is near new cloths, she's happy as can be.

I disregarded her comment, obviously she has no idea how plain my house is. Then, some family photos hanging on the wall going up the stair case, caught my eye. I walked up to them and was surprised to see in them everyone I met at the club. I didn't even understand how Emmet and Rosalie got into the photos. Curious about this, I decided to ask. "Alice, why are Emmet and Rosalie in so many of these? Even in the child photos, you all are together."

"Oh, those?" She giggled at something, as if remembering back, "We've all been close for a really long time, best friends since we were babies. Our parents were very close," She paused as if debating whether to tell me something, she decided to go on, "..and when Emmet and Jasper's parents died in that awful crash in middle school, we took them in, making it an even closer family than before."

Shocked at this sad news, I replied carefully, "Oh my goodness.. I'm so sorry to hear about their parent's death."

Solemnly she responded, "Yes. It was tragic. I'd rather not go into the details, but it was a sad time for us all. It was as if we all shared our parents and our homes with each other. We all lost a mother and a father in that crash.. Things are much better now though. We haven't let it change much around here because of it unless it was change for the better.."

To lighten the mood, she pointed to a picture of Edward in his early teens and started laughing. Once I realized what she was pointing to, I couldn't help but laugh myself. Edward always seemed to be an attractive child, but his puberty stage wasn't the most flattering. In the picture, he was holding a trophy, standing next to a piano, you could see how lanky and awkward his body was, he had a face full of acne and mouth full of braces.

Suddenly, Edward showed up at the top of the stairs, wearing baggy sweat pants and no shirt, showing off his wonderful stomach. I could feel myself start to blush so I looked at his face. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily as he said, "Alice, could you please find a better way to wake me up than running into my room yelling and opening the blinds. It really doesn't put me in a good moo-." He cut off at the end of sentence when he finally realized I was standing next to Alice. He stood like a stone, eyes wide, mouth open. Blushing, AGAIN, I looked down in embarrassment.

Alice, ignoring his reaction to my presence, replied nonchalantly, "Edward, if I didn't wake you up like that, you'd never get out of bed. It's 2 in the afternoon for God's sake!"

Never taking his eyes off me, he said to Alice, "Yes, well, most people get to sleep as much as they please in the summer, that's generally what teenage boys do. Why didn't you tell me we were having a guest?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, I told you we were having a party tonight, implying the fact that we will have multiple guests. Our, or should I say MY, friend Bella, happens to be one of these many guests. She's helping to set everything up. I was just showing her your picture that always wins the girls over." She smirked and gave him a wink.

Edward snapped out of his gaze and replaced his stone-hard face with a look of alarm. "ALICE!" He flew down the stairs, snatched the photo off of the wall, and quickly hid it behind him, which ended him up right in-between me and the wall, only inches from my face. Caught off guard, I stumbled back and fell down the few steps I needed to go up to see the pictures and hit my head on the hardwood floor.

Everything went black.

I awoke confused. I didn't open my eyes because I wanted to figured out what had happened. I thought back to the last thing I remembered. Edward. I remembered Edward standing right in front of me, so close I could feel his breath. Then I remembered, I hit my head on the floor. _God! I'm so frickin clumsy! Great, Edward probably thinks I'm an idiot. _I took a minute to take in my surroundings, eyes still closed. It felt as if I were on a couch, my head was resting on something. A leg?

Suddenly I heard a voice whispering, "I just don't believe it Emmet. Why would she do this to me?" The person paused as if listening to an answer. Were they on the phone? "I know, I know. But what if I relapse again? What if I hurt her? I can't risk it Emmet." I finally recognized the voice. It was Edward. "But Emmet-." He got cut off, "I know, I know. -pause- Fine. I'll give it a try. I'm doing this for you though, don't let Alice think I gave in because of her. -pause- Yea okay. Come soon. Bye."

I counted to 30 in my head before I "woke up". I didn't want him to know what I had heard, though it wasn't much information, it sounded personal. I shifted and acted as though I was very discombobulated, while stretching a little and opening my eyes.

Edward laughed. "You're a terrible actress. I knew you were up during the last part of my call."

Shy and embarrassed I replied warily, "Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel like I was intruding or anything."

He just looked at me for a moment, measuring my features, trying to figure something out. "Don't sweat it. You have no idea what I'm talking about anyway." It true, I had no idea what he meant by all that. All I knew was that I hoped the 'her' in the conversation wasn't someone he was trying to be with..

His captivating green eyes held mine for what seemed like minutes. But then Alice busted through the silence. "Is she up yet? Is she okay?" She held a ice pack in her hand


End file.
